Traditional state-of-the-art miniature cameras for use cell phone applications are not typically suitable for operation in a highly humid or wet environment. The introduction of water into a traditional camera through splashed water, condensation, or immersion could degrade optical performance or even lead to the failure of electrical components. Even under exposure to moderate or non-condensing humidity, the durability or longevity of camera components including plastics and epoxies may be degraded. This degradation may also affect the performance of the optical device under shock conditions. Traditional solutions to the problem have been ineffective and costly.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a cost-effective solution for operating a camera or other electro-optical device in highly humid or wet conditions.
Embodiments of the present invention and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in the figures.